10 Long Years
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: It's been 10 years since the gang finished high school, and Joey's life has changed for the worse. He has an abusive boyfriend, and no job. Will his life get any better when Seto returns to Domino? SetoJoey yaoi
1. Meetings

**Author's notes: **Ok this idea just came randomly to me in the middle of the night, lol - I'm sorry if the characters are OOC!!

**Warnings: **PG13 for bad language (me and my potty mouth lol). Also, this is a yaoi fic, which means boy loving boy. Oh, and no lemons. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: **Honestly- do you _really_ think I own Yu-gi-oh??

!#$%&()!#$%&()!#$%&(

"..." speech

_italics_ '...' thoughts

!#$%&(!#$%&(!#$%&()

Chapter 1- 10 Long Years 

Joey wasn't sure what attracted him to Shinji first- perhaps it was because the older boy had acted just like his father, abusive and controlling. And Joey was so used to the behaviour shown to him by his father that Shinji's abusive behaviour had seemed natural to him, absolutely normal.

Yugi and the others had been worried about him, and tried to separate them. But Shinji always managed to come back to him, force his way back into Joey's life.

Joey sighed and glanced over to his lover, and wondered how he- strong, rash Joey Wheeler- had managed to become anyone's servant.

"What are you staring at?" Shinji demanded, his voice slightly slurred from the alcohol he had consumed.

"Nothing." Joey replied, his normally cheerful voice subdued. "Just thinking.

"As if you could actually _think_, Wheeler." Shinji laughed scornfully. "I'll be back tonight. You'd better be ready for me." In a few powerful strides, Shinji left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Although they had known each other for 10 years, 10 long and painful years, they still called each other by their last names.

Joey shuddered.

_"You'd better be ready for me..." _that meant another whole night of hell for him.

Why had he chosen this life? Joey wondered, and turned despairing honey brown eyes towards the mouldy ceiling of the cheap apartment they shared. He wished desperately that he could see his old friends again, perhaps play a game of duel monsters, just hang out and have _fun_.

But Shinji had forbidden him to leave the apartment without his permission, except to go to the gym, but that was only at 7:30 every night. His life was a time table- a neverending time table...

Tears cascaded down his cheeks, and he hurried brushed them away with the back of a gloved hand.

He rolled a cigarette between slim fingers, and flicked the lighter a couple of times, before actually lighting it and taking a huge drag of the toxic fumes.

"My life is one huge fuck hole..." he muttered to himself, and stared out the window with bloodshot eyes. His life just seemed to be going from bad to worse. Maybe he should just end his life- everything would be so much easier then. No more Shinji, no more pain... just black oblivion...

Joey shook his head, as if doing so would shake the dark thoughts from his mind. Yugi, Anzu, Honda and Otogi had stopped trying to call and visit him, after seeing how Shinji punished Joey for their persistance. Seto Kaiba... the name still nagged at Joey's mind though he didn't know why. The CEO of Kaiba Corp had left for America 10 years ago, and they hadn't seen a single hair from his head since.

Joey leaned back in his chair, his head suddenly starting to pound. It seemed that even the mention of Seto Kaiba could give him an instant migraine.

He had to get out of his crap apartment- even if it meant disobeying Shinji, who could easily kill him within a second of the older boy wished. He just had to have some freedom, and feel the fresh air against his cheeks.

Pulling a jacket over his too thin frame, Joey made his way outside. He wondered where to go first- Yugi's house, or the park, perhaps. Maybe he could still find his way to Honda's house.

He didn't have to choose, because at that moment a short _something _banged into him, wrapping small arms around his waist.

"JOEY!!!" It was Yugi, and at that moment, Joey's heart felt as if it was fit to burst. Relief rolled off him in waves, and he hugged his petite friend back.

"Yug'! It's so good to see you again!

Yugi wrinkled his small nose at the cigarette fumes that clung onto Joey's clothing. "Joey? Since when have you been smoking?" he asked, finally letting go of his blond friend.

"A while ago." Joey replied. "Yug', I'm so sorry that I haven't been around lately-

"You have to leave Shinji." Yugi interrupted. His large amethyst eyes were dead serious. "He's ruining you, Joey, and it's so obvious!

"I know." Joey sighed heavily, and took another cigarette from his pocket, and lit it. "I can't leave him Yugi- he'll kill me. I know he will.

Yugi opened his mouth to say something, then his expression changed, and he brightened. "Yami's coming with the others. Do you want to come with us? We're heading over to Ryou's house.

"Sure, I'd love-" he stopped abruptly, and glanced at his watch. It was close to 4pm, and he knew that Shinji would be back by 5:30 at the latest. "I- I can't. Shinji'll be back soon.

Yugi's expression immediately dropped, and he patted Joey awkwardly on the shoulder. "I hope you get away from him soon.

He walked off with a last wave, and soon his blue leather could no longer be seen in the distance.

Joey sighed.

He was alone once more.

Seto wasn't sure how he felt to be back in Domino once again. It had been so long since he had left- 10 whole years.

10 years, and now he was 28 years old, still single and president of Kaiba corp. He wondered how all of his Ôfriends' were. Not that they had been real friends- he hadn't treated them as such, no matter how much they had tried to get to know him.

"Oniisan?" Mokuba looked up at him quizzically. "You haven't said anything since we got here.

"Hn." Seto wasn't sure of what to say. Was he glad to be back? Or was he unhappy?

"Isn't that Yugi? And Yami?" Mokuba asked excitedly. "Seto- it's really them!!

Seto glanced over at the figures that Mokuba was pointing to and saw that it was indeed his old aquaintances. He was surprised to see that Joey wasn't among them- surely the mutt still hung out with his old friends?

"Can we go over to them? Please Ôniisan? _Please_?" Mokuba pleaded, his violet eyes begging puppy style.

Seto smiled at his little brother and nodded. "Of course, Mokuba. Let's go.

They headed towards the group. Yami was the first to spot them, and he nudged his hikari's shoulder lightly and pointed to Kaiba.

Yugi's eyes lit up, and he waved at Kaiba and Mokuba. Mokuba waved back, but Seto just rolled his eyes at the petite duellist's childish actions.

The old gang hadn't aged a day, it seemed. They were still as immature as ever.

"Kaiba! Mokuba! You're back!" Yugi said happily, and he looked genuinely happy to see Seto back again. "Are you back here for good, or are you just on holiday?

"For good." Seto replied shortly. He didn't feel like talking at the moment, though it would be good to know what was happening. He smirked when he saw that Yugi and Yami's hands were intertwined. "I see you two finally got together.

Yugi blushed, and Yami just shrugged, though his eyes were full of affection for his hikari. "Yeah... I don't see anyone with you, Kaiba- are you still single?

"Hn." Seto had never met anyone who interested him long enough. Sure, they were interesting in the beginning, but in a few days they became boring and useless to him. No one had managed to grab his interest. Uncomfortable with discussing his love life -or rather, _lack _of love life- and looked around. "I don't see the mutt with you. He run off, has he?

Everyone's expression darkened. Honda looked away, a pained expression on his face, and started to walk off. The fact that Joey had practically disappeared, allowing himself to be beaten by a single person, still pained him.

Mokuba frowned. The 22 year old peered at Yugi anxiously. "Is he alright?

"Not really..." Yami said uncomfortably. "He's just not quite... well...

Seto felt fear rise in him, though he'd rather bite his own tongue off than admit it aloud. What had happened to the mutt? He hated to admit it, but he had missed the blond.

_Not a lot, of course, _Seto thought hastily, _I just miss having someone to argue with. And someone stupid enough to actually dare to argue with me._

"Well- we have to go." Otogi said. "Ryou's waiting for us, and Bakura will be pissed with us if we're late.

Seto nodded curtly, and strode off without a farewell, his pure white trench coat billowing behind him.

Mokuba looked at the gang apologetically, and ran off after his brother with a final farewell. He hesitated, then ran back to Yami.

"Yami?

"Yes, Mokuba?" The ancient pharaoh looked curiously at the energetic youth.

"Do you have Joey's address?

Yami hesitated, an unreadable expression on his face, before he scribbed Joey's new address on a piece of paper and handed it to the younger Kaiba.

"Here. But be careful." Yami quickly rejoined his other companions, who had carried on walking.

Mokuba yelled out a thanks then caught up with his brother.

"What did you want with the pharaoh?" Seto asked suspiciously, his ice blue eyes watching as Mokuba pocketed something.

"Nothing." Mokuba gave an impish grin, his violet eyes alight with delight.

Seto frowned, but said no more, and checked his watch. "I need to get going. I have a meeting, if you want to look around town.

Mokuba nodded. "Sure thing, oniisan! I'll see you tonight!" he ran off quickly, and soon Seto could no longer see him. He wondered what his little brother was hiding from him, but decided that Mokuba would tell him if it was important.

Now to get to that board meeting... he groaned. Another two hours of absolute boredom.

Mokuba ran down the alley, wondering where on earth Joey's apartment could be. He wrinkled his nose at the shoddy apartments, and the battered cars and ragged belongings that were outside them.

_How can people manage to live in these conditions? _Mokuba wondered, conveniently forgetting that not everyone was as rich as he was.

He finally found the block of apartments that he was looking for, and checked the piece of paper that Yami had given him.

_Number 35, _it read. He soon reached the apartment and rapped on the door. To his surprise, it wasn't Joey that answered the door, but a powerfully built, black haired man with cold, calculating hazel eyes. He had a nasty expression on his face, and Mokuba instantly knew that this was _not_ a person he wanted to know.

Shinji took in the man's expensive clothing and wondered why a rich brat was hanging out in this part of town.

"What do you want, kid?" he sneered at Mokuba, who glared back at him indignantly.

Who was that man calling Ôkid'? He was 22 years old!! "I'm looking for Joey Wheeler. Have you seen him?

Hazel eyes narrowed, and Shinji's lips curled into a vicious snarl. His hand shot out and grabbed Mokuba by the collar, lifting the slender boy up into the air.

Mokuba gasped, and gave a cry of distress as he watched the ground suddenly disappear from under his feet.

Shinji laughed cruelly, and dangled Mokuba over the side of the railing, enjoying hearing the pleas of help that were emitted from the violet eyed man.

"You never come back here again- hear me? Wheeler doesn't want-

"What the fuck are you doing, Hagashi?

Mouba almost wept in relief. He knew that voice- it was Joey!

Joey stormed over to his hated lover, and grabbed Mokuba, allowing the younger man to hold onto him.

"Who do you think you are, talking back to me like that?" Shinji backhanded his boyfriend roughly. "Don't you dare raise your voice to me!

Joey bit his lip, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. "I'll do whatever I like, you fuck wit." he retorted sharply. "What do you think you were doing, hurting Mokuba like that?

"I told you not to bring your little friends back to my house!

"Some house." Joey said distastefully. "And don't you mean _our _apartment? Seeing as we did buy it _together_?

That earned him another slap on the face. Joey hid a wince, and just held Mokuba closer. Whatever happened, he wouldn't let the younger Kaiba get hurt. Seto would kill him if that happened.

Wait... if Mokuba was back, that meant Seto was back as well! Joey grinned inwardly. He wasn't quite sure why, but he _wanted_ to see the brunette again, even if that meant that he would just be insulted and ridiculed.

Tears ran down Mokuba's face, and he whimpered slightly. It wasn't often that he was scared, but the black haired man scared him badly. He had mercilessly held him over the edge of a three storey drop, without even thinking twice.

"I'm taking Mokuba back to his house." Joey snapped. He needed another cigarette, and quick. He could feel anxiety and anger building within him, and the only way to get rid of that was a cigarette. Where was his lighter??

Joey cursed, fumbling around in his pocket for his lighter, and soon a cigarette was jammed between his lips, smoke billowing above his head.

He pulled Mokuba with him to his motorcycle which had been a present from Shizuka, the only person that Shinji allowed to visit him, and climbed on, making sure that the younger man was safely seated behind him.

"Ready? Helmet on?" Joey asked, his voice slightly raspy from smoking and stress.

Mokuba nodded mutely, unable to believe what had happened to Joey in the amount of time he and Seto had been gone.

The blond's clothes were ragged and well worn- there were holes all over his shirt and pants, which were frayed at the edges, and held around his waist with a piece of string instead of a belt. He had lost a lot of weight, and his face was thin and sunken. His honey brown eyes were bloodshot and wary, though they still contained a spark of hope. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to convince Mokuba that underneath it all, it was the same old Joey Wheeler.

"Where are you staying?" Joey asked, taking his eyes off the road for a second.

"Same place." Mokuba replied, shouting in order to be heard over the wind.

"Cool." Joey fell silent, and soon they had reached the Kaiba mansion, which was still as elegant as ever, despite having not been lived in for 10 years.

Joey jumped off the motorcycle and Mokuba ran up to the front door. He paused before he knocked and turned to the blond, who looked uneasily at the large mansion, and had turned back to his motorcycle.

"Joey? Where are you going?

Joey looked back at him, surprised. "Back to the apartment." he said. "You're okay here, right?

"Yeah. But don't you want to come in?" Mokuba asked, confused.

"Nah, I'm in enough trouble as it is." Joey looked uncomfortable. "I'd better be going.

"But I haven't even thanked you yet!" Mokuba cried. "Please come in Joey! Seto will be glad to see you!

_Sure... _Joey thought sarcastically. _As if I-have-a-stick-up-my-arse Kaiba really wants to see me. Although it _would_ be good to see him again..._

Mokuba saw the hesitation on Joey's face and seized the situation. He grabbed Joey by the arm so that the blond couldn't escape, and pounded on the door.

"Seto! SETO!" he called out as they entered the house, with Joey staring after the maid who had opened the door for them.

_Wow... I wonder what it feels like to have a maid... _Joey thought enviously.

"Oh yeah- I forgot that he's at a board meeting. But he should be back soon." Mokuba said happily. "Thanks Joey, for helping me. I don't know what that guy would've done if you hadn't came.

"It's no problem." Joey grunted, feeling extremely out of place amongst the richness around him. "I should really be going.

"But Seto will be back real soon!

"I really have to get back." Joey forced the words to exit his mouth. He didn't want to go back- all he wanted to do was stay at the Kaiba mansion and forget for a while that he had a crap life and an abusive boyfriend.

But he couldn't. Shinji was already pissed at him, and if he stayed any longer, he knew that he would his punishment would be far worse than than if he just returned back to the apartment now.

"But-" Mokuba was cut off by the slamming of the front door.

Joey's mouth went dry as he saw that familiar crop of brown hair, and the same white trench coat. It was Seto Kaiba.

The CEO didn't notice him, and entered the room, putting all of his gear away, wrinkling his nose at the toxic fumes that filled the room.

"Mokuba, have you been smoking? You know it's forbidden to smoke." he fixed his stern gaze on his little brother, still not noticing Joey who stood near the edge of the room.

_He never notices me. He never has, and never will, _Joey thought bitterly.

Mokuba gave an exasperated sound. "Oniisan!! It's Joey!" he exclaimed. "Don't you recognise him?

Seto's shocked ice blue orbs met Joey's bitter honey brown ones.

_What on earth happened to Wheeler? He looks as if someone dragged him backwards through a bush! _Seto thought, shocked.

"Mutt?" he asked, obviously surprised. "What are you doing here?

Joey let out a weary sigh. "Kaiba." he muttered in acknowledgement. "Actually I'm just leaving." he waved to Mokuba. "I wouldn't come around again, Mokuba, And be careful.

"Be careful?" Seto demanded. "What do you mean, be careful?" he turned to his little brother. "Where exactly did you find the mutt anyway?

Joey glared at him. "I'm not a dog, and I'm still here, Kaiba.

"Unfortunately for us." Seto sneered.

Joey gave a low growl, and started to walk off. "I've had enough of this. See you later." he had almost reached the door, when Seto spoke up.

"Why rush off, mutt? You haven't even greeted your master properly yet." he smirked at the angry expression on the blond's face.

"You're not my master." Joey retorted, thinking _Shinji is now._

He glanced at his watch, and gave a groan. He had wasted enough time swapping insults with Kaiba. Shinji would be more than pissed with him when he got back.

Kaiba's smirk grew larger at Joey's retort. "Oh really? _Mutt_?

"You're not going back to that man, are you Joey?" Mokuba asked anxiously.

Joey glanced at the black haired man, and just shrugged, pulling another cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

Seto glared at the cigarette, and strode over to the blond and snatched it out of his mouth. "There is _no_ smoking in this house." he snapped, dropping the cigarette into the rubbish bin after snuffing it out. "And who exactly is this _man_ that you're talking about?

"You called him Hagashi." Mokuba supplied. "Who is he?

"I don't have time for this- I've got to go." Joey muttered. He ignored the fact that he and Kaiba were standing a few scant millimetres apart.

"You seem to be in such a rush." Seto smirked. "So why don't I give you a ride back?

Joey seemed to go pale. "Wh- what? N-no! No- don't you dare give me a ride back!" Joey cried out. He grasped Seto's sleeve, a desperate gleam in his honey brown eyes. "Don't you even _think_ of coming near me! Gods, Kaiba, are you mad?

Seto frowned deeply, wondering whether Joey had finally cracked. What was the mutt blabbering on about? He gently prised Joey's fingers from his sleeve, but held them tightly within his own grasp, ignoring the heat that radiated through his body from the feel of the blond's fingers against his own.

"No, I think you're the one that's mad. Now let's go." he reluctantly let go of Joey's hand, letting it fall back to the blond's side.

"No!" Joey looked as if he was about to launch into another tirade, but the glare that Seto sent him made him instantly shut his mouth.

_Well, it's not like Kaiba needs protecting. I'm sure he can hold his own against Shinji anyway, _Joey thought with a defeated sigh and followed Seto into the CEO's personal car, which was a four wheel drive.

"Don't you dare harm the car in any sort of way, Wheeler. Or you'll be paying for the damage." Seto warned.

Joey nodded mutely, and they drove for a while in silence.

"What's your adress, mutt?" Seto finally broke the silence, taking his eyes off the road for a brief second to rest on the blond next to him. He saw the nervous look in Joey's eyes and wondered who this ÔHagashi' man was. Hesitantly, he reached out and gently laid his own slender hand on top of Joey's hand.

"Mutt? Are you alright?" he asked gruffly. He felt so... protective of the blond- he wasn't used to these feelings, and didn't particularly want them.

"What?" Joey snapped out of his trance like state.

"Where do you live?" Seto asked.

"Oh, just down that alley.

"You live close." Seto remarked, not bothering to mention that the area that Joey lived in was generally referred to as Ôthe slums'. And for good reason- the houses and people in that area were a ragged bunch, and weren't very pretty (a/n: that was the houses, not the people).

Seto pulled up outside the block of apartments that Joey lived in, and stared up wordlessly at the cheap housing.

_This is where Joey- I mean, the mutt lives? _Seto wondered.

Joey climbed out of the car and walked over to the driver's side, and leaned over so that he could talk to Seto who rolled his window down.

"Thanks Kaiba- for the drive back." he grinned easily, trying not to think of the pain that awaited him.

"Hn." Seto grunted. "It's alright." he looked up at the apartments, and said "If you want to come over at any time..." he trailed off at the shocked look on Joey's face.

_Holy shit. Did Kaiba just say that I was welcome in his house? _Joey thought, blinking in amazement.

Seto scowled. "What are you staring at?

"You. For a second there Kaiba, you sounded human." Joey grinned, and Seto instantly forgot all the arguments he had had with Joey over pointless things in the past, and saw only how beautiful the blond looked, despite his raggedness and thinness.

He reached out and touched the side of Joey's face, hesitantly, so different to his usual brisk and cold manner.

Joey tensed under his touch, and Seto was about to pull away when he saw the fire burning in the previously weary honey brown eyes.

There was a sudden, loud yell and before Seto knew what was happening Joey was pulled away, and thrown against the wall.

Shinji stood there, seething with anger and glaring at Seto with a deep loathing. "Get the fuck away from Wheeler, you asshole!" he shouted, red faced with anger.

Seto glared back at him, surprising Shinji. Most of his victims whimpered and cowered off, their tail tucked between their legs.

But this man just glared back at him, authority rolling off him in waves.

"Do you have a problem with me being here?" he asked coolly, his ice blue eyes meeting Shinji's hazel ones.

"Yes, I do, actually, you fuckwit!" Shinji fumed. He glared at Joey. "Get inside _now_, Wheeler." he commanded.

Joey hesitated, looking between Seto and Shinji, confused. What had Kaiba been doing before, and why had he seemed so tender and caring?

"Did you fucking hear me, Wheeler?" Shinji roared. He took a step towards Joey, but Seto threw open his car door, catching Shinji straight in the stomach, successfully winding the dark haired boy.

Shinji collapsed onto the ground, clutching his chest and stomach, unable to do anything except glare at Seto disbelievingly.

Seto beckoned urgently to Joey who rushed over to him, and was surprised when the brunette grabbed him, pulling him into the car and onto his lap.

"Don't fidget." he commanded, in his usual cold tone, and closed his car door again, and wound up the window, ignoring Shinji who had got to his feet and was lumbering over to their car.

Seto started up the four wheel drive and reversed wildly out of the alley, and onto the main road, ignoring the squawking of horns as he nearly rammed into another car.

Joey clung onto him, trying to ignore the fact that he was _sitting _on his rival's _lap_ in a fast moving car. If the police pulled them up... he hesitantly rested his head in the crook between Seto's neck and shoulder, smiling inwardly when he felt Seto shiver.

"He's going to be pissed off even more when I get back, y'know." Joey murmured into Seto's neck. He wondered vaguely why Kaiba smelt like cinnamon, when he had expected him to smell bitter. If ice smelt, Joey expected Kaiba to smell like that. He hadn't expected Seto to smell so... nice...

"You're not going to go back." Seto's mind had been thrown into turmoil as soon as he had pulled Joey onto his lap. When the blond had placed his head on his shoulder, Seto had wondered if he had somehow died and gone to heaven. His mind had hardly registered Joey's question- it was too focused on their close proximity, and the effect it was having on his senses.

"What?" Joey pulled away, and Seto veered wildly on the road.

"Stop moving mutt!" he snapped, pulling Joey back again. "I'm trying to drive!

He pulled into the Kaiba mansion's long driveway, one hand on the steering wheel, the other hand holding Joey against him.

"Sorry." Joey murmured. He went back into his former position, leaning against Kaiba again. "But what do you mean, I'm not going to go back?? You can't expect me to just leave my only home!

"How about your father? Surely he'll have you back." Seto suggested reasonably. He absently fiddled with several strands of blond hair. It was just as soft as he had always imagined, if not softer.

Joey tensed, imagining his alcoholic father in one of his drunken fits of anger. "No." he said firmly. "I'll never return to that asshole, never.

Seto was surprised by the vehemence in Joey's quietly spoken sentence. He guessed that there wasn't much love lost between Joey and his father.

"Then you'll stay with me." Seto said firmly. "You'll have one of the spare guestrooms. We'll find you a job as soon as possible.

"Who do you think you are, suddenly appearing after 10 years and thinking you can go back and control everything?" Joey demanded.

Seto glared at him angrily, and suddenly he was reminded of when he was a teenager, and having one of his frequent arguments with Wheeler.

He smirked. "Well look how far you've fallen without your master here." he said mockingly, ice blue eyes fired up with delight. It had been so long since he had had  a proper argument. In America, no one had dared to argue with him, and if they did, it didn't contain the same fire of his and Joey's arguments. The heat and the passion were completely gone, leaving just bitter words.

Joey growled low in his throat. "Shut up, Kaiba! You're not my master and you'll never be!

Seto hit the brakes, and they came to a halt outside the mansion. "We'll continue this discussion inside." he opened the car door and shoved Joey out, immediately missing the warmth that the blond had provided.

Joey landed on the gravel, earning himself a scraped knee. He glared at Seto whose smirk simply grew wider.

Joey climbed to his feet, brushing the dirt off his already dirty clothes. He followed Seto into the mansion, ignoring Mokuba's puzzled glance. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but surely Seto couldn't send him back to Shinji?

"Sit down.

Joey looked around and realised that they were presumably in Seto's bedroom. He grinned, amused. There was a large poster of blue eyes, white dragon on the wall, and several figurines of the same dragon around the room.

"Where? There's nowhere to sit?

In a single push, Seto had managed to get Joey to half sit, half sprawl on his bed. "There.

Silence settled across the room, while Joey fiddled with one of Seto's pillows, not able to meet the other man's blue eyes. He wasn't sure what to say- they were both grown men now, almost 30, yet he felt as if he ad been sucked back in time, and was a teenager again, when all he did was fight with Kaiba and duel.

"Look Kaiba, we've all changed while you were away." Joey said, breaking the silence. He lifted his head and stared straight at Seto, who tried his hardest not to look surprised. "I'm grateful for your help, I really am. But this is _my_ life, and I won't have anyone else control it.

"No? Then explain Hagashi." Seto challenged, coming to sit down next to him. He snatched the pillow from Joey's hands before the blond could wreck it any further.

"I- I-" Joey broke off. He looked away, disheartened. "I guess... I guess I don't have much control over my life..." he sighed heavily.

Seto paused, then reached out and laid his hand on top of Joey's. It was so out of character for him that all Joey could do was stare disbelievingly at his companion.

"K- Kaiba?

"That _is_ my name.

"But- you never-" he gave up and simply sat there, watching Seto closely.

"Who is that man anyway?

"Hagashi." he shuddered. "Hagashi Shinji." his hand gripped Seto's long, slender fingers unconsciously. "H- he... I hate him!" Joey yelled suddenly, and several crystalline tears dripped down his face. "God, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him..." he turned his tear streaked face to Seto, and suddenly launched himself at the other man.

To his surprise, Seto didn't push him away or mock him for his weakness. Instead, he simply wrapped his arms around the blond, resting his head on top of Joey's hair, and stroking his back comfortingly.

Soon Joey's breathing relaxed, and his body lost its tenseness. Seto realised that the blond had fallen asleep, and shifted so that Joey's body was pressed against his own. He pulled the blankets around them and was soon fast asleep.

#$%&(!#$%&()!#$%&()

**Author's notes: **Ok. Well. Review if you want another chapter!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And no flames- they'll only feed my fire, cuz it's really relaly cold!!!! Soz- that had to come out. Yep, I've definitely had too much chocolate. Anywayz, plz review and make my day!!!!!


	2. Safe?

**Author's notes: **Well. You know the disclaimer and shit- so I'm not going to repeat myself like a parrot.

**Thank you to all my reviewers!!! OMG you guys are great!!! I love you so much!!**

!#$%&()

**Chapter 2**

Joey woke up with a start, his eyes searching around in the darkness for the source of the soft sounds that had disturbed his sleep.

He quietly rolled over in his bed- but wait... this wasn't his bed...

_Holy shit. Where the fuck am I? _Joey wondered, panicking slightly. _This is definitely not my room._

The side of the bed that Joey had rolled onto was warm, which indicated that a person had been lying there before.

He gave a small squeak of surprise when a hand suddenly tapped his shoulder. Joey whipped around and glared angrily at Seto who looked back at him, obviously amused.

"Did I scare you, mutt?

"No! Of course not!" Joey snapped, his heart thundering furiously in his chest. He took a deep breath, and sat up. "What am I doing here?

_He doesn't remember, _Seto thought, somewhat disappointed. _Oh well._

"You fell asleep." he replied simply.

"Really?" Joey blinked several times. Images started to piece together in his mind- him being comforted by Kaiba, and sobbing into his chest, then falling asleep in Seto's arms. He stared at Seto in confusion, though he kept his emotions well hidden. Years of living with Shinji had taught him as much.

"Well." Seto pulled away, and straightened. "If you need me, I'll be in my office."

Joey sat up, the blankets falling off his chest and pooling by his waist. "Can I go with you?"

_What if Shinji's following me? What if he's out to get me? _Joey thought, panicking. _Maybe it'll be safer to stay with Kaiba._

"Scared, mutt?" Seto mocked. He sat down on the edge of the bed, buttoning up his trench coat.

Joey remained silent, and simply looked out the window. There was some frost forming on the edge of the glass, and Joey make out his breath in front of him. He pulled the blankets around him, trying to gather as much warmth as it was humanely possible.

Seto gave a sigh. "Fine, you can come if you want. Just follow my orders and obey them like a good pup"

Joey glared at him, but said nothing. He climbed out of bed, and realised that he was wearing nothing but boxers.

Seto saw the surprised look on his face, and quickly started to explain. "You were tossing around in your sleep last night, and you were collecting a temperature, so I took off your outer clothes." he walked over to his closet and tossed some spare clothes at Joey, who caught them deftly, and quickly pulled them on.

Somehow his nakedness embarrassed him while he was around Seto, as if he wouldn't be perfect enough for the CEO.

_What am I talking about? Not perfect enough for Kaiba? As if. _Joey shook his head to clear his thoughts, and stood up, now fully clothed in a turtle neck, and dark pants.

"Don't you have any t-shirts or anything Kaiba?" Joey asked, tugging at the pullover which clung uncomfrotably close to his skin.

Seto, however, couldn't do anything but stare at his puppy.

_Who would've thought that Wheeler would look so good in my clothes? _he mused. _I will make him wear turtlenecks and long pants that aren't jeans more often._

"No. Coming?" was all he said aloud.

"I guess. Nothing else to do, is there?" Joey asked, looking around.

Seto shrugged, and started to stride out of the room. All of a sudden, a mobile started to ring.

Seto frowned. "That isn't my ringtone." he commented. He noticed how white Joey had gone, and the way his body was trembling violently. "I never knew you had a mobile.

"It's like a tracking device." Joey muttered, staring at his jacket which was strewn across the floor. "Hagashi gave it to me."

Silence stretched across the room, and still the mobile kept ringing. The high pitched squeals grated on Seto's delicate ears, and finally he snapped, and grabbed the mobile.

"What the fuck do you want?" he snapped into the phone, and heard a sharp gasp of surprise on the other end.

((Who is this?)) Shinji asked suspiciously. ((Where the fuck is Wheeler?))

"Does it matter? Stop ringing, and I'll consider not going to the police." Seto replied smoothly.

Joey gestured wildly at Seto to hand the phone over, but the CEO did no such thing, and instead moved even closer to the window

Joey finally raced over and slammed Seto to the ground and grabbed the phone.

"Give that phone back now, mutt!" Seto growled, not wanting Joey to have any kind of communication with the person who had been abusing him for the past several years.

To his surprise, Joey hung up and threw the phone out the window, giving a satisfied smile when he heard the phone crash to the ground below, splintering into millions of pieces, completely and utterly destroyed.

"Well." Seto wasn't sure what to say. He was still lying on the ground, and Joey was half lying on top of him. He sat up slowly, and knew that there would be a large bruise on his lower back the next day. "You're strong for such a pathetic looking creature." he smirked at the indignitant expression on Joey's face.

"I'm not pathetic." he protested, following Seto down the corridor and into his office. "I thought you worked at Kaiba Corp."

"No, I work at home now." Seto replied. His smirk grew wider as Joey took in his office.

"Wow... it's so large..." Joey gasped out. He walked around as if in a daze. With a view of the whole city, it was the size of Joey's entire apartment multiplied by 20. "How do you manage to work all by yourself here?"

Seto looked away. "It used to be a ballroom." _full of life, full of... love...  _"But I changed it to an office, since I have no use of a ballroom."

Joey glanced up at Seto. "Why don't you turn it into a... I don't know... perhaps a party room?"

Seto simply stared at him.

"Okay, so that was a bit impossible..." Joey grinned sheepishly, and shrugged. "You never know."

Seto laughed, and Joey stared at him in amazement. It wasn't forced, but was truly genuine, and managed to fill the whole room.

"You should laugh more often, Kaiba." Joey said quietly after the laughter had died down.

Seto peered at him, as if seeing if Joey was playing with him or not. "What?"

"It suits you." Joey reached out and suddenly placed a finger on the edge of Seto's mouth. "You have a small dimple right there, did you know that?"

Seto's muscles had been rendered useless as soon as Joey's flesh had made contact with his own, and he managed a small shake of his head after a few seconds of silence. Disappointment rose within him when Joey pulled away, and walked over to the window.

_Does he know what havoc he wrecks on my body? _Seto wondered, ignoring the hammering of his heart. "Don't bother me while I work."

Joey nodded distractedly, his mind obviously somewhere else. His honey brown eyes raked over the city, and Seto couldn't concentrate on his work, and his gaze always found its way to Joey's back, no matter how hard he tried to ignore the blond.

Finally Seto stood up and walked over to Joey, following his gaze to find himself staring at the slums.

He laid a pale, slender hand on Joey's shoulder, and drew the blond boy close.

"You alright?" he asked softly.

Joey stared at him in surprise.

"Kaiba? Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked suspciously.

"We're grown men now. Surely we can hold a civil conversation?" Seto asked reasonably.

"I guess... is there a catch behind this?" Joey demanded. He turned around so that he was facing Seto directly, ignoring their close proximity.

"No." Seto replied bluntly. He smiled sadly at the wary glint in Joey's honey brown eyes. "Have 10 years changed you that much, mutt?"

"See?" Joey asked. "You still call me mutt, and yet you ask if we can hold a civil conversation. Your statements all condradict each other Kaiba, and that's what sets us apart."

Seto frowned, but said nothing, and simply stared out at the city. He flinched when he saw a familiar looking person walking down the street.

"Was Hagashi who you were staring at?" he asked.

"Yes." Joey admitted. His hand sought Seto's, and their fingers intertwined around each other, as if drawing comfort and strength from each other. "I'm so scared of him, Seto."

Neither men noticed that Joey had called his rival by his first name.

"Tell me more about him."

Reluctance was written all over Joey's face, but he began his story. "I met Hagashi at a bar... he was so nice at first, so charming. I thought I was in love with him. He knew about my alcoholic and abusive father, so-"

At that point, Seto interrupted him. "Your father is an alcoholic and was abusing you? For how long?"

Joey frowned. "I don't know... since I was a little kid." he replied. "And to the time when I moved out at 18."

Seto nodded, through he still looked slightly shaken. _I never realised that all the time that I knew him, Joey was being abused by his father. What an idiot I was! And still am._

"Where was I? Oh yeah- he knew about my father, and so he asked me to go and live with him. I accepted, of course." he laughed bitterly. "What a mistake that was. After I moved in, he started revealing his true side- coming in late, reeking of alcohol, and after a while he lost his job, leaving me to bring the money in. Around a year had passed, and he started to get possessive, and ordered that I stop seeing my friends. Another few months after that, he demanded that I quit my job. I had to- he can be very... _persuasive..."_

Joey turned away from the window, his face twisted in pain, and strode away, leaving Seto standing alone, watching the rest of Domino.

"...Joey..." Seto whispered, not expecting the blond to hear him.

But Joey did- and he paused by the doorway. "I'm going out for a while. Pick up a few things from-" he paused, searching for the right words "-the apartment."

_I could never call it home- I suppose it will alwyas be just 'the apartment' to me, _Joey thought sadly. _Am I doomed to live my life in houses but never homes?_

He remembered the first apartment he had shared with his father- he had thought that was hell, but then he had moved in with Shinji.

_If that's not hell, then I don't know what is, _Joey thought.

"I'm coming with you." Seto said immediately.

_Is it just me, or am I beginning to sound like a mother hen? _Seto wondered. _I must be losing my edge. _he gave a soft gasp of horror. _I'm going soft!!_

"Kaiba? You alright, buddy?" Joey asked, an anxious note in his curious voice.

"I am _not_ your buddy, Wheeler, so don't call me that." Seto snapped. He grabbed something from a drawer and stuffed it in his pocket before walking over to where Joey stood. "And I'm not letting you go back into that shithole without help."

"And what are you going to do if Hagashi attacks you, huh? Show him your business card?" Joey demanded sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up, Wheeler." Seto growled.

_Well, he's in a bad mood. Damnit, he was so nice and caring just a few seconds ago- what changed? _Joey wondered. _If Kaiba has PMS, I wouldn't be surprised._

He grinned at the thought of Kaiba having a period, and pushed past the brunette, ignoring the curious glance Seto sent his way.

_What's he grinning at? _Seto thought, frowning deeply. _Is he amused at my weakness?_

"Well, you coming or not, Kaiba?" Joey asked, almost teasingly. "I can't wait all day for you, slowpoke."

Seto bristled. "I am _not _slow, mutt." he started walking.

After a while of walking through Seto's gigantic mansion, Seto realised that Joey always walked a few steps behind him, never beside him. Thinking that he was going too fast, Seto dropped his speed by a few notches, but so did Joey.

"Afraid of bombs, mutt?" Seto smirked.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked cluelessly. He looked around as if expecting a bomb to jump out of nowhere and attack him. "What bomb?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Baka. I wasn't talking about a _real _bomb, mutt."

"Then what were you talking about?" Joey asked impatiently.

_What the fuck is he on about? _Joey wondered. _He's wasting time. Hagashi will be back soon, to get lunch._

"You. You always walk a few steps behind me. Why?" Seto asked, and there was a genuine note of curiosity in his voice.

Joey flushed- he hadn't noticed that he had slipped into one of his habits when he had been with Hagashi- then again he had been with the raven haired man for nearly 10 years.

"Well.. Hagashi never wanted me to be in front of him..." Joey mumbled by way of explanation. He couldn't meet Seto's ice blue eyes.

_He must think I'm a weakling who can't take care of myself, _Joey thought sadly. _And I am. Why can't I manage my own life? _he expected Seto to mock him, but the brunette did no such thing.

"Hn." was all he said, before pulling Joey next to him. "You walk beside me, from now on."

Joey practically drowned in gratefulness. _Who thought Kaiba could ever be so nice? _he wondered.

"Th-thank you." Joey whispered.

"Hn. Doesn't matter mutt." Seto snapped, and carried on walking.

_Yes it does, _Joey thought. _It matters more than you'll ever know, Kaiba._

!#$%

"This is it, huh?" Seto looked around the apartment, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Mm." Joey grunted, not really paying attention to Seto. He rushed around, stuffing things that he needed into a bag. "Kaiba- grab that book, won't you?"

Seto picked it up. "The Da Vinci Code," he read aloud. "Good God, the mutt can read!" he gasped in mock amazement.

Joey growled angrily, and snatched the book off him. He had almost finished packing before the door burst open and Shinji strolled in. Joey's mouth hung open and his eyes widened in horror.

It was hard to tell who was more surprised- Shinji or them. No one moved for almost a full minute before Joey took a mad rush for the door.

Shinji regained his senses quickly, and grabbed the blond roughly by his collar and threw him into the wall.

"You fucking bastard!" he half screamed, half shouted. "You think you can fucking leave me just like that?" he snapped his fingers.

Seto seethed with anger. "Get away from him."

"And who are you to talk, moneybags?" Shinji rounded on him. "You won't get away from this unharmed."

"Oh really?" Seto cocked an eyebrow.

Shinji faltered. _He looks weak, but I bet he's stronger than he looks, _Shinji thought, taking a good look at the lean figure of the brunette.

"You get out now and I won't bother you again." Shinji forced the words out. Admitting defeat was not one of his strong points. "All I want is Wheeler."

Seto opened his mouth to speak, but Joey beat him to it.

"Don't, Kaiba." he whispered weakly. The knock against the wall had obviously done him no good, and blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. "Just go".

Seto whipped around to face him, astounded and angry at the same time. "You want me to just leave you here with that bastard?" he demanded. "You're either extremely brave or extremely stupid, and knowing you mutt, it's the latter."

"You don't know me, Kaiba, so don't pretend you do." Joey snapped. He had managed to raise himself up into a sitting position. "Just go back to your rich and fancy lifestyle, and pretend that you never knew me."

Seto stared at him in disbelief.

_The mutt wants me to just leave and pretend for the rest of my life that he's not being beaten up somewhere? _Seto shook his head. _If I leave him, one day I'll watch the news and see Hagashi being taken to jail for murder, and they'll show pictures of Joey, and say how he died after being murdered in cold blood._

"Not likely, mutt." Seto muttered. He turned back to Shinji, who was smirking.

"Didn't you hear him, Kaiba?" he asked, and there was a mocking ring in his voice. "Get out. Now."

"The police will hear about this, you just wait." Seto fumed.

Shinji's face darkened, and in a few quick movements, he was next to Joey, holding a knife against the blond's throat.

Seto's breath hitched in his throat. _No... No! _

Frantic thoughts swirled around his head, and his heart almost broke at the resigned look on Joey's face.

_The mutt _wants _to die, damnit, _Seto thought furiously.

"Let him go, now." Seto's voice was tight.

"Just go, Kaiba. Please." a tear rolled down Joey's cheek. _Before he kills you, _he thought desperately. He knew that Shinji was capable of killing- the man was that mad.

"I'll let him go." Shinji's tone was almost pleasant. "If you don't tell the police."

Seto put his hands in his pocket and fingered the object that he had taken from his drawer. It was a gun.

_Never go unprepared, _was one of Seto's mottos, along with, _Kill or be killed._

"Fine, I won't tell the police." Seto lied. "Now let him go."

"Not until you leave.

"How do I know that you won't kill him after I leave?" he demanded.

The smile on Shinji's face was almost scary. "I'm not going to kill my only fuck toy if you don't tell the police." he laughed harshly. "Just play around with him a bit, that's all."

Seto bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. _How dare that little fleabag talk about _my_ puppy like that? _he fumed.

He turned on his heel and made for the door. Behind him, he could hear Shinji moving away from Joey.

Joey stared after Seto's retreating back despairingly. _There goes my only light in the darkness._

Seto turned back when he reached the door. He saw the tears running down Joey's cheeks.

_Just hang on pup, just a little bit longer... _Seto thought. If someone had told him 10 years ago that he would be risking all he had to save the mutt, he would have laughed himself silly.

"What are you waiting for?" Shinji demanded. He started to edge towards Joey again.

In a few swift movements- faster than Shinji could see or register- Seto had pulled out his gun and was pointing it at the alcoholic.

Shinji's hazel eyes widened in disbelief. _No! _he thought furiously, looking for any chance of escape. There were none. _I cannot be beaten!_

"You idiot. Did you really think that Seto Kaiba would back away from a challenge?" Seto asked icily.

_Is that all I am to him? A challenge? _Joey wondered bitterly. _Figures. To my father I was a pawn, a player in the game of life to raise him to higher social status, to Hagashi all I am is a fucktoy, and to Kaiba I'm a challenge._

"Wheeler. Get over here immediately." Seto commanded.

Joey didn't hesitate. _I may be just a challenge, but I will be a _living _challenge._

"You. Hands up." Seto snapped at Hagashi.

"What are you, a cop?" Shinji sneered, not moving a muscle.

"Put your goddamn hands up." Seto's voice never raised volume, yet it was more defeaning than a shout.

Shinji did as the brunette commanded, though reluctantly. _I'll get him back. Oh I'll get him back good, _the man fumed silently. _As soon as he puts that gun down._

As if reading his mind, Seto tightened his grip on the gun. Before Joey could think, or do anything, a shot fired, and Shinji collapsed to the ground, screaming in agony.

"What did you do?" Joey demanded, crawling to where Seto stood.

"Shot him in the leg." Seto replied carelessly. "Let's go."

Joey looked back at Shinji, who was clutching his leg which was bleeding profusely, then back to Seto.

The brunette looked down at him, wondering why Joey was taking so long. _It's not as if he would choose Hagashi over me, _Seto thought.

"Come on." Seto muttered through gritted teeth. "We've got to go."

Joey nodded, and reached up. Seto hoisted the blond to his feet, and supported part of his weight -which wasn't a lot, to Seto's discomfort- and placed him in the car.

They drove back to the mansion in absolute silence. Joey still couldn't believe that Seto owned a gun, and had used it to injure Shinji.

_Sure, I hated him, and he sure as hell deserved it, _Joey thought, _but what if he tells the police? What's going to happen to Seto?_

He glanced at Seto, who, as if sensing it, turned around and met his gaze. They were at a set of traffic lights, with about twenty cars in front of them- the slowness of their journey back was grating on Seto's nerves.

_I have to get to the police before that scumbag does, _Seto thought determinedly.

"Thanks." Joey said softly.

Seto grunted. "Whatever." he hesitated. "You alright?"

Joey nodded mutely.

They were silent for a while longer. Joey found the silence defeaning, and wished that he could say something to convey all of his gratefulness, all of his worry for Seto, and everything that he felt at that moment.

As he opened his mouth to speak, the traffic lights turned green, and Seto's concentration was once again on the road.

Joey sighed. _I'll talk to him later._

They arrived at the Kaiba mansion a mere 10 minutes later -thanks to Seto's amazing skill at weaving through cars- and Seto immediately shut himself in his office, punching in the numbers for the police.

Joey stood in the corridor, unsure of what to do. _Is this it, then? _he wondered. _How can Kaiba be so calm?_

He collapsed onto his knees, and leaned heavily against the wall, head in his hands. _I'm a walking wreck, _he thought. _It's hard to think that I'm almost 30- my life is an aboslute mess._

"Joey? Joey, is that you?" Mokuba's voice floated down the corridor.

Joey turned around and saw the 22 year old standing at the other end of the corridor, looking at him curiously. The young man gasped when he saw Joey clearly.

"You're injured! I'll go get the doctor!" Mokuba ran off, ignoring Joey's calls of protest

_Great. I've got to go see the doctor. Fun, fun, fun, _Joey thought darkly.

Soon he was being prodded and examined by an woman in her late forties with thick glasses and buck teeth. She smiled kindly at his doubtful expression, and poked at a bruise on his back.

Joey gave a small whimper of pain. _Ow- shit, what is she trying to do? Put me in even more pain? _he wondered, inching away from her.

"Sorry about that, sweetie." she murmured, jotting some notes down on a clipboard. "Looks like we're going to have to take you to hospital."

Joey stared at her. "Why? I'm not badly injured!

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "You have been bashed against a wall several times and could have concussion. Besides, there are cuts that need to be stitched, and you need anaesthetic and the proper tools to do that, along with professionals. All of which the hospital have."

"But-" Joey searched for an excuse.

"But nothing, dearie. You're going, and that's final." she nodded to two men who were in the room. "Take him."

Joey glared at them, but even as they grabbed hold of his arms the room swung sickeningly around, and he soon fell into a blissfull state of oblivion.

!#$%&

Seto hung up, looking as pleased as he could get. Finally, that bastard would be taken to jail- the police had left to arrest Shinji immediately.

_Now I can tend to Wheeler, _Seto thought, and opened the door. _He's gone- well, I guess I couldn't expect him to wait in the corridor all day. I wonder where he's gone?_

"Seto! There you are!" Mokuba ran up to him. "Where have you been?"

"Talking to the police. Where's Wheeler?"

"He's been taken to the hospital."

Seto's eyes widened by a fraction. "Hospital? What happened?"

"Well, Dr. Mizuka said that he needed stitches and stuff, and he passed out 15 minutes ago. What happened, Seto? Why does Joey look so bad? Was it Hagashi again?"

Seto nodded mutely. He didn't want to tell Mokuba what had happened- his brother was too innocent to truly understand.

"Do you want to go and stay with him?"

Seto hesitated. _Should I? Maybe I should stay with him while he's in hospital?_

Mokuba took his silence as a yes, and clapped him on the back happily. "Excellent! I'm sure he'll be glad for your support!"

"Sure..." Seto muttered sarcastically. However, Mokuba didn't hear him, and instead accompanied his older brother to the car.

"Well, have fun!" Mokuba called out cheerfully. "And tell Joey that I hope he gets better soon!"

"Hn." Seto grunted, and opened the car door and hopped in.

He arrived at the hospital in record time, and strode up to the front desk. "Is Joey Wheeler here?"

The nurse checked the computer and nodded. "Ward 28."

Seto nodded his thanks, and walked over to the ward. He opened the door and peered in. Joey lay on one of the numerous beds, his face contorted into an unhappy frown, his fists clenched. The nurse tending to him glanced up as Seto entered the ward and walked over to Joey's bedside.

"Are you a relation of his?"

Seto glared at her.

She immediately dropped the question and backed off.

"I was just leaving- maybe you could help?"

"With what?" Seto asked suspiciously. Last time he had reluctantly agreed to help a female she had asked him to reach down her top and retrieve her lost bra strap. He had always been a little afraid of people asking for help ever since.

"He's been tossing and thrashing around ever since he arrived. He's very unhappy- maybe your presence here will help calm him down a bit. If it's not too much to ask, maybe you could stay with him for a while and try to help him just calm down?"

"Hn." Seto grunted doubtfully. _As if I could actually help the mutt relax._

"Thank you." she said gratefully, and left to tend to another patient.

Seto sat down by Joey's bedside and hesitantly reached out to grab Joey's hand.

"Wheeler?" he whispered.

Joey stirred in his sleep. His eyes opened, and peered around nervously.

"Relax, mutt, you're in hospital." Seto smirked, letting go of Joey's hand quickly, before the blond would notice.

Joey flinched, having not noticed Seto before, and flipped onto his side, albeit slowly and painfully, and stared at Seto.

"Kaiba?" he asked. There was an incredulous note in his voice.

"What?" Seto snapped.

"You came to see me?"

Seto smirked. "Come on now- I couldn't possibly miss the chance to mock you."

Joey growled, and slowly went back to lying on his back. "When can I leave?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Impatient, aren't you?"

"Just answer me."

"Tch tch, no need to get nasty."

"Kaiba!" Joey yelled angrily.

Seto's smirk grew wider. "Fine, you can leave right now if you want."

"Really?" Joey asked excitedly. He tried to sit up.

"No."

Joey groaned loudly and fell back onto the bed. "Kaiba!" he half yelled, half hissed. "Arghhh! You're so damned annoying!"

Seto merely shrugged and leaned back in his chair. Joey lay for a while, staring at the ceiling, trying to sort out what had happened in the last few hours. Everything was happening so fast- too fast, for his liking.

"Kaiba? May I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Joey had to restrain himself from attempting to strangle the older boy. "Kaiba..." he said threateningly.

"Go ahead, ask." Seto wondered what his puppy was going to ask. Was it going to be about Shinji, or his future?

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

_Well, _Seto mused, _I wasn't expecting that._

"What do you think?"

"I don't know." Joey replied truthfully. "That's why I'm asking you."

"Go figure."

"What kind of answer is that?" Joey demanded.

"It's not." Seto replied simply.

Joey fumed silently on the bed, too exhausted to use up any more of his energy.

_As soon as I get out of this damned bed I'm going to fucking strangle him._

!#$%

**Author's notes: **ok, odd place to end, I know. It's just that I couldn't think of a way to end this chappie, and this was the closest thing I could get to an ending.

Please review!! And no flames please!! .

**Thanks to:**

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu, deathdragonz, angelofdarkness, fanficlunatic234, ooooo, Ileana DuBaer, Delta VT, bree, Voakands, SnakeMistress, mandapandabug, Dragna Vey, momoka, Sacred Phoenix, marsdemon, LYNNSTORYTELLER, Egypts


End file.
